Wyrzutki (część 1)/Scenariusz
Pyskacz: Ej… Nie ma to jak się z rana dobrze przyczaić. Z katapulty w nich! Śledzik: Atakują! Czkawka: Szczerbatek, plazma. Szpadka: Nieźle, prawie mi oderwało głowę. Mieczyk: Poważnie? Pyskacz, dawaj jeszcze raz! Czkawka: Ach. Koniec, wycofujemy się. Za dużo ich, nie mamy szans. Sączysmark: To się wycofuj! Sam ich załatwię! Tchórze! Czkawka: Sączysmark, nie na tym polega ćwiczenie! ODWRÓT! Sączysmark: Wiesz gdzie mam twój odwrót? A tutaj. Czkawka: ASTRID! Astrid: Aaaaa…! Czkawka: Aa. Aa. Ach! Astrid: Aa. Ach. Co jest? Co się dzieje? Sączysmark: Łuhu! Tak jest! Wycofuje się Sączysmark? Nie wycofuje. Rach ciach, ciach. Haha. No co? Co się tak na mnie patrzycie? Nie no, patrzcie, patrzcie. W końcu chyba sobie… eee… zasłużyłem, nie? Hm. Ej, bo to wszystko wina Czkawki. Czkawka: Ty chyba w ogóle nie czujesz co się wydarzyło! Nic a nic. Sączysmark: Ja? Czuję. Zrobiliśmy z Hakokłem najlepszy nalot w historii. Czkawka: Człowieku, Astrid mało co by nie zginęła! Sączysmark: Daj spokój, cała jest. Patrz tylko. Astrid: No wielkie dzięki, wiesz?! Ach… Czkawka: Wystarczy, wystarczy. Już, już. Uspokajamy się. Astrid: Jeszcze się doigrasz! Zerwę ci ten twój hełm i zakopię, ty wredny zgniłku… Czkawka: Dosyć, mam tego dosyć. Sączysmark: Chyba ja mam dosyć. Gadaj, czego masz dosyć? Czkawka: A tego, że ty zawsze wszystko musisz po swojemu. Sączysmark: Tak? Serio? A wiesz czemu? Bo ja dbam tylko o siebie. O niego czasem. Czkawka: I o tym mówię. Jak mamy ci ufać skoro jesteś kompletnie nieprzewidywalny. Sączysmark: No i? Chcesz mi coś zasugerować? Koleżko. Czkawka: A i owszem. I skup się, bo do odwołania nie masz wstępu do Akademii. Sączysmark: Co? Astrid, Szpadka, Mieczyk i Śledzik: Co? Czkawka: Masz szlaban. Sączysmark: Nie możesz mi dawać szlabanów, nie jesteś moim ojcem! Czkawka: Właśnie, że mogę! Sączysmark: Poważnie?! To patrz! Patrz dobrze, bo więcej nas nie zobaczysz. Mieczyk: Eee, przepraszam, bo on powiedział, że Sączysmark ma jakiś szlaban. Chciałem zobaczyć ten szlaban, a Sączysmark… Czemu on odleciał? Astrid: Dzięki, ale naprawdę nie musiałeś. Czkawka: Ach. Skoro nawet na ćwiczeniach nie możemy mu ufać to, jak myślisz, co się stanie, kiedy następnym razem pojawi się Dagur? Dagur: A proszę, pan Nocna Furia. Jak się dzisiaj mniemamy? Dobrze? Czyżby… wyczkawkowało się maleństwo? Wielka, nieskończona miłość, po prostu a fe, obrzydlistwo. Ale… już niedługo wszystko się zmieni, tak, tak. Spędzimy ze sobą troszkę czasu. I tak się w sobie… Bestial: Dagur! Mamy już najnowsze wyniki badań nad smoczym korzeniem. Dagur: Jak tyś się do mnie zwrócił? Bestial: Ja… O matko, przepraszam. Wasza… oszalałość. Dagur: Ooo, prawda, że rozkosznie się wymawia? Bestial: Ja… oczywiście. Ale wracając… Wyszło nam z badań, że jest dokładnie tak jak przypuszczałeś, panie. Dzikie smoki biły się o ten korzeń jak… no, sam wiesz panie, jak dzikie bestie. Dagur: Wyśmienicie. Buhahaha. Jejuniu, co teraz? Co teraz? Ileż możliwości. Bestial: Eemm, to może… O, mam! Może przyczaimy się na Berk i zaczekamy na odpowiednią chwilę. Dagur: Hmm. Takie proste, a przy tym szalone. Niech będzie. A kiedy przyjdzie ta chwila, podrzucimy słodziaszką roślinkę i Nocna Furia w końcu będzie moja. Hohohoho. Hohohahaha… Czkawka: Dobra, niech zgadnę, Sączysmark wziął smoka i poleciał. Mieczyk: Myśmy się nie wygadali. Czkawka: A… właściwie to co wy robicie? Mieczyk: Bo… skoro Sączysmark wyleciał z Akademii, a mamy koło siebie jaskinię, to wyburzymy sobie ścianę i zrobimy porządny przewiew. Takie feng shui. Oczywiście na cześć Sączysmarka wszystko. Bo szybko o nim zapomnimy. Yyy… w sensie… yyy… wybacz… Szybko o nim nie zapomnimy. Czkawka: Chwila, chwila bliźniaki, spokojnie. Przecież nie wyrzuciłem go z Akademii, to tylko czasowe zawieszenie. Mieczyk: Racja, ale nie miałeś wyboru. W końcu tak bezczelnie zlekceważył twoje rozkazy. Uważał, że zasłużył… żeby jego jaskinia… połączyła się z sąsiednią jaskinią. Szpadka: Właśnie i swoją drogą teraz już musisz go wyrzucić. Chyba, że… chcesz przy okazji stracić szacunek pozostałych jeźdźców. Astrid: Nieźle. Całkiem to było logiczne. Szpadka: I nie mówimy to dlatego, że tu akurat pasowałyby zasłonki. Mieczyk: Szyję jak maszyna. Kto by pomyślał? Ej, potrafię trochę pleść i dziergać. Czkawka: Stop, żadnego dziergania i żadnych zasłonek. Pogadam z Sączysmarkiem. Jak tylko wróci. Sączysmark: O tam! Hakokieł, podleć bliżej! To co? Niech żyję nasz nowy dom. Witamy serdecznie. Na ziemi Smarka. Przyznaj, że fajnie tu. Po co komu durna Akademia i cały ten przemądrzały Czkawuś. Rozejrzyj się, to wszystko nasze. Czyje drzewo? Nasze. Czyja skała? Nasza. Rozwalony statek Łupieżców? Aae… Hę? Czkawka: Co, ciężki dzień? Stoick: Taa… Wyobraź sobie, całe to wodzowanie wcale nie jest łatwe. Czkawka: No co ty nie powiesz? Sączysmark i ja kompletnie się nie dogadujemy. Stoick: Ech, co tym razem zmalował? Czkawka: Zignorował mnie, tata, i to strasznie. Więc… dałem mu szlaban, ale oczywiście ma to w głębokim poważaniu. A ja naprawdę już nie wiem co robić. Myślisz, że powinienem go wyrzucić z Akademii? Stoick: Naprawdę byś tego chciał? Czkawka: Nie. Ale wiesz… no… ja… Ja po prostu nie mogę ciągle ryzykować. Stoick: Hm… Ciężka sprawa. Tego rodzaju decyzję nigdy nie są łatwe. Mam kilka podobnych na swoim koncie. Czkawka: To… powiedz jak to się robi. Tata, wytłumacz jak ja mam być i szefem i przyjacielem. Stoick: Nie da rady. Nie zawsze. Synku, pewnego dnia zostaniesz wodzem. I niestety będziesz musiał podejmować decyzję. Nie dla przyjaciół, nie dla siebie, ale dla dobra Berk. Sączysmark: Aha! Hę? Co to było? No świetnie. Oczywiście musiałeś wybrać wstrząsogenną wyspę! Aaa! Ludzie, Krzykozgon! Musimy wracać i ostrzec resztę! Ooo! Oo! Aaa! Oo. O. Phelgma: Hej, to Sączysmark? Wiking: O losie, nieżywy. Sączysmark: O nie, żadnego pogrzebu. Jeszcze nie. Stoick: Wystarczy, rozejść się. Co to za zbiegowisko? Na kogo to… Sączysmark: Ja go złapałem. Ja… Czkawka: Albrecht? Stoick: Albrecht… Pyskacz: Albrechcie Perfidny, ciążą na tobie następujące zarzuty, wymieniam: perfidia, celowa perfidia, perfidia drugiego stopnia, perfidna konspiracja w celu popełnienia perfidii i… Wystarczy, myślę, że nakreśliłem klimat. Stoick: Proszę o spokój. Albrechcie Perfidny, pozostaniesz w areszcie dopóki nie ustalimy jednogłośnego wyroku. Albrecht: Tak się traktuję u was tych, co ratują cenne cudze życie? Mieczyk: Jak to cenne? Szpadka: Sączysmarka? Stoick: Znam cię nie od dziś. Nie zrobiłbyś tego dla dzieciaka. Zrobiłeś to dla siebie. Albrecht: A co ja z tego mam, że się dałem złapać, co? Zrobiłem to przecież dla nas, przyjacielu. Bo mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję. Stoick: Nie jestem zainteresowany. Koniec przedstawienia! Wracajcie do domów! Astrid: Czkawka. Sączysmark odzyskał przytomność. Słuchaj, okazuje się, że Albrecht wcale nie był jedynym potworem na tej wyspie. Śledzik: On widział Krzykozgona. Podobno zbliża się do Berk. Czkawka: no dzięki. Fantastyczne wiadomości. Oj, chodźcie. Mieczyk: Ee-e-e-e. E-e-e. Czkawka: Proszę, dacie radę. Skupcie się. Musimy coś wymyślić. Przecież Krzykozgon nie może się dostać na Berk. Śledzik: Aaa! Sączysmark: Cześć, wróciłem. Tęskniliście? Jasne, że tak. Heh. Po co ja w ogóle pytam? Mieczyk: No świetnie! Po kiego ja tyle szyłem? Ooo… Szpadka: Hehehe. Czkawka: Sączysmark, cieszę się, ze nic ci nie jest. Sączysmark: Mnie niby? Proszę cię, mnie nigdy nic nie jest. Czkawka: Złamałeś zasady. Kolejny raz. I do tego niewiele brakowało, a byłoby po tobie. Sączysmark: Czyli… Czkawka: Czyli nadal jesteś zawieszony. Sączysmark: CO?! Mieczyk: I to rozumiem! Dobry wybór. Będziemy szyć. Szy-szy-i-szyć. I więcej nic. Sączysmark: Nie dość, że znalazłem Krzykozgona to jeszcze złapałem Albrechta. Mało ci? Astrid: A nie byłeś przypadkiem nieprzytomny kiedy go tak łapałeś? Sączysmark: Nieprzytomny, ale czujny jak lis. Mieczyk: Czekaj, bo to chyba nie ma najmniejszego sensu. A nie jednego liska w życiu sprawiłem. Łała. Czkawka: Sorry, nic się nie zmieniło. Masz szlaban i kropka. Przykro mi. Hakokieł idzie. Mieczyk: Ała. Ał. Sączysmark: Czkawka, nie masz prawa. Człowieku, nie możesz mi zabrać smoka! Hakokieł. Ech… Mieczyk: Ej! Ktoś tu chyba o kimś zapomniał! Weźcie no… Dagur: Doskonale. Smoczki elegancko pozamykane. Och… Zanim Czkawuś i jego przygłupi koleżkowie się zorientują będzie już dużo za późno. Hooho… Hahaha… Czkawka: Astrid mówiła, że chcesz ze mną rozmawiać. Albrecht: Ehehehe. Czkawka: No to jestem. Mów. Albrecht: Mam dla ciebie interesującą propozycję. Czkawka: Już się zamieniam w słuch. Albrecht: Ach ten Dagurek. Niezłe z niego ziółko można by powiedzieć, co? Czkawka: Ta. Można by powiedzieć. Albrecht: Słuchaj, wygnał mnie pędrak z mojej wyspy i chcę ją odzyskać. Czkawka: Serio? Żeby co? Obmyślać kolejne plany jak by nas tu zniszczyć? Albrecht: Nie no, synek. Miałem gorszy okres. Czkawka: Przez 20 lat. Albrecht: Bardzo gorszy okres. Bo wiesz… Kiedy człowiek traci wszystko, zaczyna inaczej patrzeć na pewne sprawy. Czkawka: Bo twierdzisz, że co? Że się zmieniłeś? Albrecht: Nie, ale że się naprawdę staram. Czkawka: No dobra… załóżmy sobie. Hipotetycznie, że się zgodzę. Co Berk będzie z tego mieć? Albrecht: Całkowity brak Berserków? I Łupieżców za sprzymierzeńców. Stoick: No już, wyduś to z siebie. Cały wieczór zerkasz na mnie i zerkasz. Czkawka: Powiesz mi w końcu… co zrobił Albrecht… że wygnałeś go z wyspy? Stoick: Nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiał. Czkawka: Ech… Od czegoś to się przecież musiało zacząć. Stoick: Nie ma znaczenia od czego się zaczęło! Ważne jak się skończyło. Czkawka: Dobra, tata, ale ja chcę wiedzieć… ja… ja muszę wiedzieć. Stoick: Nie musisz i niech ci wystarczy tyle, że Albrecht to nasz największy wróg! I nigdy się to nie zmieni. Dagur: He, pobudka. I życzę smacznego. Albrecht: Ooo, proszę, proszę. Wyglądasz nieco lepiej niż ostatnim razem. Sączysmark: Sam bym sobie poradził, nie musiałeś mnie od razu ratować. Albrecht: Hehehehe, no pewnie, oczywiście. Ewidentnie za szybko rzuciłem się z pomocą, hę? Sączysmark: Właśnie, dużo za szybko. Albrecht: Ty wiesz co, chłopcze, jesteśmy do siebie nawet podobni. Sączysmark: Ta, jasne. Niby w czym? Albrecht: A w tym, na przykład, że inni nas nie doceniają. Sączysmark: Heh. No właśnie, nie doceniają. Kompletnie. Głupi ludziska. Albrecht: Ale ty chyba wiesz, że tak nie można. Sączysmark: Co nie można? Albrecht: Tak mnie bezwstydnie zamykać. Sączysmark: A czemu Ne? Mnie… Mnie się wydaję, że można. W końcu, nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale sporo namieszałeś. Albrecht: Ale uratowałem ci życie, dzieciaku! Wcale nie musiałem cię zabierać na Berk. Mógłbym cię spokojnie zostawić na wyspie i byłbym wolny jak ptak. Ale zabrałem. Zrozum, chcę tylko odzyskać swoją wyspę. Wypuść mnie, mały, a nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. Chociaż tyle jesteś mi winien, przyjacielu. Hę? Co się dzieję? Czkawka: He, sygnał ostrzegawczy. Szybko, lecimy! Astrid: Sączysmark, rusz się. Sączysmark: A co jest? Co się znowu dzieje? Astrid: Dagur na Berk. Widziano go przy Akademii, do tego smoki oszalały. Chodź! Sączysmark: Hakokieł… Albrecht: A ja?! Dzieciaku! Pomogę wam! Dagur nie przybył tu sam. Potrzebujecie mnie. Czkawka: Smoczy korzeń! Dagur podrzucił nam korzeń, żeby smoki zaczęły skakać sobie do oczu. Sączysmark: Czkawka, posłuchaj, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Czkawka: Błagam cię, nie teraz. Sączysmark: Ale to ważne. Bo ja… Czkawka: Powiedziałem nie teraz. Dobra, Śledzik, ty się tym zajmiesz. Szczerbatek nie może zbliżyć się do korzenia, bo zaraz dostanie szału. Bierzesz Sztukamięs, zabieracie korzeń i wywalacie go gdzie pieprz rośnie. Reszta spróbuje jakoś rozdzielić smoki. Śledzik: Słyszała księżnisia? Teraz wszystko zależy od nas. Astrid: Wichura! Spokój! Aaa! Sączysmark: Ej! Dobra! Przepraszam! To jednak nie był dobry pomysł! Mieczyk: Łoo! Aaa! Szpadka: O nie! Śledzik: Ło! Mam go! Szpadka: Wym! Opanuj się! Jot, natychmiast się uspokójcie! Śledzik: Teraz księżniczko, damy sobie radę! Szpadka: O, no nie. Czkawka: Natychmiast otwierać mi tę bramę. Albo… Dagur: Albo co? Czkawka: Dagur, czego ty od nas chcesz? Dagur: No przecież tego co zawsze. Nocnej Furii. Oddaj smoczka, a rozpłyniemy się w powietrzu. Wybór należy do ciebie. Albo smoczek, albo przyjaciele. Ależ napięcie, proszę państwa! Czy dokona właściwego wyboru? Sączysmark: Aaa! Łoo… Śledzik: Czkawka, długo nie wytrzymamy! Astrid: Aaa! My raczej też nie! Dagur: To co, przyjacielu? Zdecydowałeś się? Stoick: Zdecydowałem! Skoro nie da się po dobroci, inaczej sobie porozmawiamy! Berserk: Tam jest! Ognia! Albrecht: Stoick! Dagur: Ty! Albrecht: Ja. A co ty się tak dziwisz? Myślałeś, że tak łatwo można się mnie pozbyć? Stoick: Albrecht! Nie będziesz tak chyba stał? Czkawka: Śledzik, prędko! Będziemy cię osłaniać! Śledzik: Szybciej, księżnisia. Jeszcze kawałek. Wybacz wodzu! Bestial: Plan nie wypalił, panie. Pora się wycofać. Dagur: Nie ma mowy! Nie odpłynę z pustymi rękami! Za mną, sługusie. Sączysmark: Chodź tu ty durny gadzie. No kocham cię. Mieczyk: Oo, chłopaki. Dzięki, że nas nie stratowaliście. W sumie… że mnie nie stratowaliście. Hehe. Jedną bliźniaczkę mniej by… nie zaszkodziło. Wiecie o co mi chodzi? Pyskacz: Czkawka! Dagur: Hahahaha… Czkawka: Tata! Dagur: A niech no tylko ktoś spróbuje drgnąć. Albrecht: Dagur… Dagur: To my się będziemy zbierać! Jeśli wyślecie za mną choćby jednego smoka, z jeźdźcem czy bez, od razu możecie sobie szukać nowego wodza. Hahaha… Będziemy w kontakcie! Papa! Czkawka: Robimy tak: polecimy od południa, przetniemy im drogę przy plaży i rozwalimy łodzie za nim zdąży… Albrecht: Nie radzę, chłopcze. Zagonisz wariata w kozi róg, a konsekwencje będą nie do przewidzenia. Pyskacz: Zwłaszcza jeśli wariat dysponuje akurat ze setką statków. Czkawka: Ludzie, ale ja muszę ratować ojca. Albrecht: Spokojnie, Dagur go nie skrzywdzi. Na razie. Wiesz, że to nie na nim mu zależy. Pyskacz: Ma rację. Czkawka: I co? Nagle mu mam zaufać? Pyskacz: Nie na darmo zwą go „Perfidnym” mały. Dajmy mu szansę. Czkawka: Nie martw się, tata. Odbijemy cię. I to za wszelką cenę. Kategoria:Scenariusze